


War of Love {Chapter Three}

by lovekame02



Series: War of Love [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekame02/pseuds/lovekame02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uwaaah how long it had been since I last updated this fic?! Over a year :( I hope you still remember it. I couldn’t remember where I had my notebook with this fic and I recently managed to find it. I dunno when I will update it again and my other fics since I will be having exams until around 15th February. Anyway enjoy reading :)</p></blockquote>





	War of Love {Chapter Three}

** Chapter 3 **

He felt something warm touching his lips and a cold liquid rushed in his throat. He gulped gratefully as it soothed the pain in his entire body, it was like someone had stabbed him a thousand times.

Jin opened his eyes slowly blinking to adjust his sight at the almost blinding light. It took him a while to get used to it and a few more minutes to realize what was actually happening. There was someone kissing him. A man or a woman? He couldn’t really tell. 

He tried to move his hands to touch that person but he couldn’t find the energy to do it, his body felt limb and the tiniest movement send a new wave of pain. He couldn’t utter a sound so all he had to do was to wait for the other to finish.

Jin didn’t feel disgust having an unknown person kissing him, it felt kinda good, maybe it was because of the liquid running in his throat and clouding his mind.

Kame opened his eyes feeling that someone was watching him. He thought he was wrong since there was no one else in the room and the man in the bed was still unconscious. But he caught in surprise when he saw two brown orbs starring him and it was like he could loose himself in their depths. He immediately stood up blushing like mad and thinking what excuse he could say to him.

None of them talked for a while neither knew what they could talk about. They were just looking at each other, Jin secretly admiring the other’s beauty and uniqueness. He had never seen someone with such bizarre eyes, one brown and one blue.

“You….” Jin coughed with his try to speak.

“Better not speak. You are still very weak.” Kame sat on the bed again.

“What happened? Where am I?” Jin managed to whisper before coughing some more, a little trail of blood coming out from his mouth.

“I told you stop talking.” Kame looked at him worried and frowned. “I found you in the woods badly wounded and I brought you here to treat you. More like my mother to attend you.”

“Mo….?” Jin tried to talk again.

“Yes my mother. I live here with my parents and my younger brother.” The other explained. “Ok enough with talking, you must rest now. Try to sleep and don’t move around. We wouldn’t want your wounds reopen.” He said gently and Jin nodded feeling tired already.

“I will come to you later.” Kame got up. He saw Jin closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep before leaving.

He went to the kitchen where he found his mother alone cooking.

“Where is Yuya?” He asked her.

“He’s out hunting for some eggs.” She answered. “Did he drank the potion?” 

“Yes.” Kame took a cup and drank some water.

“Good. If he keeps taking it for a few more days he will be fine.”

“How many days exactly?” Kame had a bad feeling about this.

“I don’t know. It will depend on him.”

 _But that means I will have to feed him like I did just now_ , Kame didn’t say his thought out loud. He didn’t want to tell his mother how he made the man drink the potion.  
  
“Oh by the way he woke up for a minute.”

“Really?”

“Yeah he tried to talk but I stopped him. He fell asleep again.”

“Hmm I will go to check him now. Keep an eye on the food please.”

Kaede came back after a while and she found Kame standing in front of the stove mixing the soup with a scoop lost in his own thoughts. She couldn’t help to wonder what was troubling her oldest son. For sure it must be something with the stranger but she didn’t know what and sometimes she wished she could read minds.

On the other hand Kame didn’t hear his mother coming in. He didn’t pay much attention on his surroundings. That man had woken up something weird inside of him the moment he opened his eyes. It was an unknown feeling and he had no idea how to react.

“Kazuya?” Kame almost jumped on the spot.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“I know.”

“So? Is he going to be ok?” He asked with a little worry in his voice.

“Probably yes since he woke up and tried to talk. The fever has dropped and the bleeding has stopped. Of course he needs to rest and not move around until his wounds are completely healed.”

***

Somewhere at the forest Yamapi had gathered all the soldiers and ordered them to get ready for departure. Their efforts to find the prince went in vain since they couldn’t find him anywhere. They had looked under every rock and inside the cavities of every tree but it was pointless. 

The prince was gone along with Yamapi’s sanity. He had killed a few soldiers when they returned and told him there was no trace of Jin. He knew he had to go back to the castle, he couldn’t postpone it any longer. Besides their supplies had almost ended and he didn’t want to risk loosing the army.

He had yet to find an excuse to say to the King why his son wasn’t with him. If he told him that the prince had gone missed the old man would take his head not before torturing him to death. He should really think of something good.

Perhaps he could say that Jin was on a secret mission to find something or someone without telling a word to him. Yeah that sounded good but…only if he knew the trouble he would cause with these words to the King and his advisors.

***

A few days had passed since Jin had first woken up from his deep slumber. He had woken up a couple times only to eat something and then sleep again. His condition was getting better though he was still weak.

Kame hadn’t left from his side. He was the one feeding him, changing his clothes and cleaning his wounds. His mother was helping him but Kame was doing the most of it. The older man didn’t complain at all, not that he could, he kind of liked Kame’s company, the kissing incident long forgotten.

Jin got up from the bed once with Kame’s and Yuya’s help. It was hard at first for him to even stand but eventually he found the strength to do a few steps until the room’s window and back to bed. His body was limp from spending so many hours laying but he didn’t have another choice, he had to stay still or else his wounds would reopen.

During that time he didn’t utter a single word even though he had tried. Kame didn’t let him. He was saying to him each time he shouldn’t talk because he would get tired and Jin just obeyed not wanting to fight with him.

***

It was another shinny day and Jin wanted to go outside. He was bored staying in doing absolutely nothing. This was his opportunity to get up and go outdoors. He was already feeling a lot better, the portion Kame’s mom made was helping him.

He was looking the blue sky from the window when he heard the door opening and turned around to see who it was.

“I see you are up.” Kame smiled as he sat on the chair next to him. “Are you feeling well?” Jin nodded.

“Great.” Kame noticed that Jin was a bit strange, he kept looking outside and his fingers were folding his shirt. “Is there anything wrong?”

“Out…” Jin muttered lowly.

“Hm?” Kame looked at him confused. “You wanna go out?” The other nodded again. “Ok I will help you.”

Kame got up from the chair and approached Jin, he carefully helped him sit up. Jin winced a bit, he had been in the same position for a while and his body was stiff. 

After making sure Jin was dressed well Kame slowly led him out of the house which wasn’t an easy thing to do since the latter was taller and heavier and he supported his whole weight.

Jin blinked his eyes not use the sun’s bright light, he had been in that room for days after all. Once he got used to it Jin wanted to see if he could walk without Kame and he pushed him slightly away. Kame got the hint and let him go, he was curious too to see if he could make without falling. His eyes clued on him.

The older man took a few steps testing his own strength. He was shaking with the effort and Kame was at his side ready to catch him just in case. After a few tries he was confident enough and started walking freely.

Jin looked with pure curiosity the environment, everything was green and the trees big and old. The house seemed so tiny compared with those giants.

They stayed outside until Yuya returned from hunting and Kaede called them in to eat. For the first time Jin ate together with them at the kitchen.

“So what’s your name?” Yuya asked him as he was cutting his bread.

“Yuya we are not talking while eating.” Kaede scolded her youngest son.

“But I’m curious mom. He’s staying with us for days and we have no idea what’s his name. What if he is some dangerous criminal?”

“Well you have a point there. Will you tell us?”

Three pairs of eyes starred at him and Jin was lost at words. He was sure it wouldn’t be a good idea to tell them he was the prince. 

He knew very well they hated his father at all like everyone else in this kingdom and since the King’s blood was running in his veins they would also hate him. No he couldn’t tell them his true identity.

From the little he understood these people were hiding. Or else why they would live so deep in the forest away from civilization and not in some village? There must something or someone there were hiding from and he had no intention to ruin their cover.

They were kind enough to take him to take him to their house and help him recover when they could just leave him there to die. He just couldn’t destroy everything. Or so he thought.

“Ji…Jiro.” He almost dais his real one but he luckily saved it the last minute.

“Jiro? And where are you from? What brought so far into this forest?” Kame looked at him questiongly.

“I…” Jin cleared his throat, he should try talking more often from now on. “Was lost?”

“Why the question? Aren’t you sure or you don’t want to say anything?” Kaede asked him suspiciously. She had a feeling that he was lying. “You aren’t a criminal right?”

“No I’m not. I swear. Believe me the less you know about me the best.”

“That doesn’t make any sense you know. If you don’t want to tell us it’s fine. As long as you won’t try to kill us or anything.”

“I won’t. You took care of me and it wouldn’t be right to harm you in anyway.”

Kaede didn’t say anything else, she could sense he was telling them the truth. He couldn’t be a bad guy, he didn’t seem like that. Only time would tell her if she’s right or not. But she silently made a promise if he dared to do anything to break pain in her family she would hunt him down and kill him.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaaah how long it had been since I last updated this fic?! Over a year :( I hope you still remember it. I couldn’t remember where I had my notebook with this fic and I recently managed to find it. I dunno when I will update it again and my other fics since I will be having exams until around 15th February. Anyway enjoy reading :)


End file.
